


I have better things to do

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Love.





	I have better things to do

Our story begins in a safe house far from civilisation where Deatheaters Corban Yaxley and Igor Karkaroff are currently staying when The Dark Lord summons them.

Karkaroff insisted, "Let's go."

Yaxley scoffed. "I have better things to do than run to his side whenever he calls."

Karkaroff said, "That's kind of our job, Cor."

Yaxley put his feet up on the coffee table and replied, "I'm not going."

Karkaroff sighed. "You know I won't go if you don't."

Yaxley smirked. "I know."

Karkaroff muttered, "We're gonna be in big trouble if we don't go."

Yaxley smiled. "I couldn't care less, Cor."

Karkaroff suggested, "We could just go for five minutes and then leave."

Yaxley grinned. "I'm not going anywhere."

Karkaroff answered, "Well, neither am I then."

Yaxley beamed, "My plan worked, I have you all to myself."

Karkaroff gasped. "You planned this all along?"

Yaxley responded, "Yes, plus I despise his meetings."

Karkaroff agreed, "They're quite boring."

Yaxley stated, "Uh huh, I'm just happy that we get some more alone time together."

Karkaroff smiled. "Me too."


End file.
